The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices, such as DRAMs, having operating characteristics that are temperature dependent, and to multi-chip semiconductor device packages including a first die and a second die for controlling an operation of the first die based on temperature of an ambient.
In a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) data is written, i.e., a write operation is performed, by storing a charge in a cell capacitor. However, the charge stored in the capacitor of a DRAM dissipates as time passes without any read or write operation being performed, due to a leakage current of the cell capacitor. The leakage current of the DRAM has a temperature dependency, wherein the amount of leakage current of the DRAM is relatively small when the DRAM is at a relatively low temperature, and is conversely relatively great when the DRAM is at a high temperature. The DRAM performs a refresh operation to sense and re-write data, before losing the charge of the cell capacitor due to leakage current. Therefore, the refresh operation of the DRAM may be controlled so that its refresh cycle is relatively long when the DRAM is at a low temperature, and is relatively short when the DRAM is at a high temperature.